


You Found Me

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [17]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: And licking :3, Body Worship, Canon Divergent from All Out, Come Sharing, Cudddles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, In love beyond words, Kenny doesn't let Adam fall, Kisses, M/M, Reminiscing, Showers, Soft sweet gentle sex, Tears but happy tears I promise!, The Bucks make a choice, Title Based on a Kelly Clarkson Song, Tongue and Fingers, Two glasses of chocolate milk, communication!, many many feels, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Post-All Out 2020.Kenny and Adam lost the tag titles to FTR at All Out. But what if Kenny didn't let Adam fall? What if Kenny catches him instead? Canon divergence where Kenny chooses Adam and makes it clear that he is there to stay, even if they're no longer a team.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	You Found Me

You Found Me

A/N: Ahhh, so here we are. The (happy) end for now, I suppose. I had big feels listening to this song on the way to class one morning and just had so many ideas and scenarios pop into my head that I HAD to write a fic based on it. Canon divergent from the end of All Out because… I can. It got WAY longer than I thought, and went in a completely different direction than originally intended, but I hope you still like it. Also, WE’VE HIT FIC #100 WITH THIS ONE AND I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER OR MORE GRATEFUL FOR Y’ALL!!! Have a song fic!

  
  


Adam remembered his shoulders hitting the mat, heavy, holding the weight of the world, his world, on them. He remembered not being able to lift them before the count of three, the bell ringing, FTR’s music echoing throughout the arena. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him. Every worry, fear, doubt, and regret hit all at once, overwhelming his senses, the fatigue, the pain, the ringing in his ears. This was it. He’d lost. He’d lost the match. He’d lost the titles.

He’d lost Kenny.

What did Kenny think of him now? Did he finally realize that the Bucks were right? That he was a failure, a drunk, a jobber, a guy who wouldn’t be where he was without the Elite? Did Kenny finally see that he’d wasted his time on him, that he’d been wrong to put his faith, his trust, his… His love in Adam? Adam could hardly breathe at the thought, the thought of Kenny leaving him, right here right now. He could handle it backstage, if Kenny went up to him and told him this was it. This was the last time they were rooming together, traveling together, being together. But out in front of everyone? He’d rather lose every match for the rest of his career than lose the one person who cared about him.

Kenny, meanwhile, was fuming. At Adam? Adam, who had taken the pin? Adam, who was barely stirring on the other side of the ring? Adam, who he loved with every fiber of his being? Adam, who he couldn’t imagine being mad at for long? Was Kenny upset that they’d lost the titles? Absolutely. After months of running with a team that wasn’t meant to be long term at the start, that shouldn’t have even been in the first place, that gave him what he thought he would never find again in life… And what did they have now?

Kenny grabbed the first object within reach, a wooden sign, feeling the weight of it in his hands, the itch, the buzz, to use it on someone, to let out his anger, his frustration, his hurt, his loss, his fears, his uncertainties. That dark part of him was **begging** him to bring the sign down on Adam’s back. Adam, who looked on the cusp of collapse again, who looked drained of hope. He could end it, this partnership, this team… Their relationship. He could let go of everything, vent out all of the negative energy from his system. Feel the impact of wood on flesh, hear the wood splinter and break and scrape, maybe draw blood. He let out a shaky, almost excited breath. He raised the sign… 

But he couldn’t.

With a growl Kenny threw the sign aside, running a hand through his hair and pacing a bit. Fuck. **_FUCK._ **

The music had long stopped. The wrestlers and crew in the crowd had stopped registering for them. Right now it was just Kenny and Adam. Kenny watched Adam struggle to stand, shakily getting to his feet. Kenny glanced his way. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, too many emotions going through both men for either of them to get any sort of read on each other. Adam looked at Kenny, saw the anger, the tension, the darkness. He resigned himself to his fate. He knew he couldn’t walk right now. With the last of his strength he propelled himself at Kenny, quickly stumbling in his direction. He expected Kenny to let him fall, to meet the cold, sweaty, gross ring canvas, for the impact to jostle his already beaten up body and crush the last of his resolve. He was ready to fall.

He never hit the ground.

Adam felt a strong, familiar pair of arms ensnare him, holding him securely and lovingly, before both of their knees buckled, Kenny and Adam collapsing to the canvas together. Adam was shocked still, forehead pressed against Kenny’s. He didn’t know how to feel, how to react. He didn’t know where to begin. He could only ask one thing.

“Why?”

“We made a promise to be there for each other when we were at our lowest, our weakest, our darkest. I’m not leaving you. I’m not letting you fall.” Adam felt his heart skip a beat at that.

“Kenny…”

“I’m here. I’m always here. It’s okay.” Adam felt himself break down in Kenny’s arms, stifling a sob as a tear fell from his eyes, then another. “Let’s get out of here.” Adam nodded, quickly wiping at his eyes as Kenny wrapped an arm around him.

They stumbled for a few moments, Adam unable to stay on his feet for very long. Kenny stopped them, shouldering most of Adam’s weight, shifting to subtly press a tired kiss to Adam’s cheek, hidden from view by their hair. Adam let out a shaky breath of surprise, and Kenny gave him a small smile, one of the gentle, open, loving ones reserved only for him, before they both refocused on the situation at hand. Kenny got them through backstage, people moving out of their way at Kenny’s frustrated, deadly stare. The Bucks followed after them at a distance, unsure whether to be closer to talk to Kenny or stay away before they said or did something to Adam they _might_ regret later. They decided on distance, calling after Kenny, trying to make sure he was okay.

“You know what?” Kenny stopped himself before he could say what had been on his mind, not wanting that to be misinterpreted. _Maybe we should go back to the way things were before._ “I think we need a clean sweep,” he finally settled on, kicking himself when he realized how that sounded. He quickly clarified. “I’m done. I’m done! I can’t keep doing this!”

“Doing what, Kenny?” Matt demanded to know. Kenny brought them to a jarring halt with a huff, Adam wincing as that jostled him. Kenny let out a concerned noise. He apologized quietly, kissing Adam’s cheek as the cameras focused on the Bucks for the moment.

“Doing what? I can’t keep being forced to **_be okay._ ** I have been torn between best friends for long enough and I’m **DONE.** You’re clearly not going to try and hear Adam out, even though he’s tried several times to talk and apologize and explain things to you. So I have to choose, right? I can’t have you both no matter how hard I try to keep us all together, and you guys can just kick people out of the Elite without talking to me first anyway, so what’s the fucking point?”

“Kenny, no!”

“It’s not like that!” Nick tried to explain.

“Then what’s it like, Nick?! Because it seems like to me that as long as the Young Bucks are okay that’s all that matters. As long as it’s benefitting Matt and Nick, it’s fine. You can criticize and put down and make fun of whoever you want, but the minute someone does it to you it’s suddenly the biggest crime in the world. You’re allowed to meltdown and lose your cool, but we have to keep our tempers in check. God forbid someone screws you out of another title shot because the last time we wrestled we almost killed each other, and he didn’t want anyone to have to go through that emotional trauma again, or for that to ruin our friendship for good! God forbid one of us actually cares about everyone and goes about it in a way that you don’t like, because it’s either the Young Bucks’ way or the highway!” Kenny was panting from his outburst, the Bucks frozen in shock, absorbing his words.

“Kenny,” Adam whispered. Kenny’s attention was immediately focused on him again, eyes going from icy and harsh to warm and concerned. Kenny gave him a small smile, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before looking back to the Bucks.

“Last chance. You can come with and hear us out or don’t. Your choice.” Kenny continued on to his truck, the driver opening the door for him before scurrying back to the front. Kenny gingerly helped Adam up and in before turning to the Bucks, who were still frozen on the spot, looking to each other and then back to Kenny, torn and confused and hurt. Kenny ignored the pang of hurt in his chest as they didn’t move. Fine. Fine then. If that’s how it was going to be… “Let’s go,” he told the driver, shutting the door. The noise finally startled the Bucks into action.

“Kenny, wait!” Matt called out, but Kenny ignored him. No. Not this time. The truck sped out of the parking lot, the Bucks disappearing from the rearview mirror as they reached the road, on their way back to the hotel.

Adam’s head lay on Kenny’s shoulder as his vision swam a little. Kenny held out an opened water bottle to him, and Adam took it shakily, drinking slowly. It took him a few minutes before his brain finally registered that… Kenny had chosen him. Kenny chose **him**. He felt himself sob, Kenny looking to him in alarm before Adam took one of his hands and lovingly pressed it to his lips, cradling it close to his heart, as if he’d lose Kenny for good if he let go. Kenny let out a relieved and emotional breath, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Adam’s ear, getting a better look at his face. Adam looked like he hadn’t slept all week (he probably hadn’t, at least not well), dark circles under his red, dulled eyes. There was a bruise forming on his jaw, his sweaty hair sticking to his skin every which way. He felt Adam lean into his touch, hand that had brushed his cheek now gently holding his face.

“I—

Kenny shushed him with a finger to his lips, assuring him, “I don’t care about the titles right now. I’m not upset about that. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” Adam paused, but nodded, not convinced. Kenny had every right to leave him after they got back to their room, dump him, in both ways, without regrets. Kenny lowered his hand, plopping a kiss into his hair as the rest of the drive was spent in an awkward silence. When they stopped in front of the hotel Kenny was quick to grab their things from the back before helping Adam to his feet again.

“I think I can walk now,” Adam told him as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase.

“You sure?” Adam nodded, and Kenny fixed him with an uncertain look before letting Adam move on his own. His steps were shaky, but he didn’t collapse.

The walk to and from the elevator consisted of avoiding eye contact, until Adam felt Kenny brush his hand against his. His eyes stayed fixed on their intertwined fingers even as Kenny unlocked their hotel room, the two of them setting their things aside before sitting down on the bed next to each other. The room was fairly big, nothing overly fancy. A mini bar, a fridge, a microwave, tv, desk, nightstand. They'd gotten into the habit of booking rooms with a single bed. No one spoke for a few moments.

“Kenny, I’m so—

“Don’t apologize for the match, Adam,” Kenny told him. “Please don’t. It’s my fault things ended the way they did.”

“You didn’t—!

“If I hadn’t V-triggered you, we would’ve won,” Kenny interrupted. “If I hadn’t hurt you…” He averted his eyes for a moment. “I’m not surprised, but still…”

“It was an accident!” Adam argued.

“But it still happened.” Kenny let out a harsh breath. “And we lost to **_them_ **.” Them. FTR. It stung, and it made Adam feel even worse, but one look from Kenny had that train of thought quickly disappearing.

“So, is this it? Is this when…” _Is this when you leave me?_

“When we go our separate ways? I think it might be best, you know? So we can focus on us after being on top of the tag division for so long.” Kenny watched Adam’s hesitant expression crumble into something he never wanted to see from a person ever again: a sadness so strong that he clutched at his chest with a gasp at the sight. “Adam, no. Not like that. In-ring! Go our separate ways for in-ring competition!”

“You’re not going to leave me?” Kenny sighed with a shaky smile.

“You heard me back there, right? Matt and Nick made their choice. And I made mine.” Adam still didn’t look convinced, so Kenny took both his hands. “We had an amazing tag team run. I wouldn’t change it for anything… But as much as I love tagging with you, I want to focus on my singles career too.” He squeezed Adam’s hands with a smile. “We’ll still travel together, room together, go home together…” Kenny averted his eyes with a blush and a shy smile, drawing Adam’s gaze.

“What’s that look?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kenny glanced back at him, laughing quietly.

“I just… I love you. So much. I…” He gulped, an expression of guilt taking over his face. “After the match, I was so angry. I was angry at FTR, at myself, at you for a few moments, I’ll admit.” Adam frowned apologetically, feeling Kenny squeeze his hands again and squeezing back. “I grabbed a wooden sign. It was the closest weapon I could find. And I just…” Kenny shook his head. “I wanted to hit you so badly. Just feeling the weight of it in my hands and feeling the dark part of me just… **_Begging_ ** to hit someone, **anyone** , and then my eyes landing on you…” Adam looked at him in concern at his conflicted gaze.

“But you didn’t,” Adam told him, trying to smile, but unable to help feeling the knot of worry in his stomach.

“But I wanted to,” Kenny argued, “And that’s what scares me. I can’t risk snapping on you. I can’t—I **won’t** keep the tag team together just to lose myself and hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t! Kenny, you know I trust you with everything.”

“That’s just it. You shouldn’t!”

“I know your head isn’t in the right place. I know that you’re so close to just letting that dark part of you in again. I don’t know how you hold it back because if I were you I would’ve gone darkside a long time ago.” They both shared a small smile.

Kenny told him, “You know I wouldn’t let you push me away.”

“Then don’t expect me to let you do that to me either!” Kenny’s eyes shined with unshed tears as he leaned over into a hug, Adam holding him close and finally feeling like he could **_breathe_ **. “So… No more tag stuff?”

“Yeah. And I’m not saying for, you know, forever! Just for now. This first year or so hasn’t really gone how either of us expected, right? I think we needed this tag team, in a way. And now that we’re stronger and wiser than we were before… Maybe this time things’ll go our way.”

“Maybe,” Adam told him, looking down at the sheets and away from Kenny. “I guess I just… I don’t want to give up on us.”

“That’s not—I don’t mean—

“I know, babe. I know,” Adam reassured him. “I guess I just don’t want it to be over yet. These last eight or nine months have been…” He tilted his head trying to find the words. “I don’t know what kind of mess I would be if you hadn’t found me. It was like you found me when no one else was looking. How did you know?” He pulled back, meeting Kenny’s gaze. “How did you know I needed someone?”

“Because I needed someone too. The Bucks and Cody didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. But you… You did. You were going through some of the same things I was, and I guess…” He smiled. “I wanted… I _hoped_ … That maybe we could figure things out together. And I’m really glad that we did figure some things out.” Adam smiled back.

“Me too.” He held Kenny’s gaze, letting out a shaky breath, hands coming up to tangle in Kenny’s curls. There was a sudden shift in the air, the room suddenly becoming warm, but not overwhelmingly so, an energy buzzing between the two of them that had Kenny’s eyes darkening, Adam’s breathing speeding up, their hearts racing. “Kenny…”

"I want to… But you're hurt." Adam scoffed, even as his heart melted at Kenny's concern.

"We've been through worse in matches," he protested.

"Adam, you couldn't walk!"

"Hey, sometimes I can't walk when you're through with me, so I don't really see the problem here." Kenny blushed, sputtering as Adam snickered. "In a good way! You know I like it when you’re rough." His grin softened to something sweeter, gentler. "I promise I will tell you if something hurts and it's too much. I just…” His smile faded, voice quiet. “I need you. I know you’re here. I know I have you. But **_I need you._ ** " _But I_ **_need_ ** _you. I need to feel you. I need… I need you to know how much you mean to me._ Those were Kenny’s own words a few months ago. To hear Adam almost echo them... Kenny looked into his eyes for confirmation, seeing no signs of hesitation or fear.

He leaned forward, meeting Adam’s lips for a soft, loving kiss, pulling Adam into his lap and holding him close. Adam tugged lightly on Kenny’s hair, drawing a whimper out of him, seizing the opening to shift the control of the kiss to him a little more. Kenny tilted his head to deepen it, moaning quietly as he felt Adam’s tongue softly meet his. His hands found Adam’s warm, strong chest, caressing the skin, finding faint scars and marks long memorized without even needing to see them, tracing over them lightly.

Adam broke their kiss to mouth softly over Kenny’s jaw, soft stubble scratching pleasantly at his face. Kenny hummed happily, gasping as Adam nipped down his neck, his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his hands held onto Kenny’s hips. Kenny keened, hands shooting to Adam’s waist, slowly reaching for his belt buckle on instinct only to remember they were both still in their gear. Kenny growled at that, and Adam paused, a shock of arousal shooting through him at the sound.

_“F-Fuck,”_ Adam whispered breathlessly as he pulled back.

“Gear,” Kenny told him, and Adam nodded, scooting back onto the bed and untying his boots, kicking them off while Kenny attacked his kickpads. Adam helped him, his shoes following, both of them toeing off their socks before their hands flew to each other’s tights. They both stopped, breathing heavily, eager to get undressed, but not wanting to rush things. Kenny eyed the new long tights Adam was sporting, tracing the fringe on the sides, thinking about how perfect they seemed for him. He grinned. “I never told you how much I liked your new tights.” Adam blushed, laughing nervously.

“I had a new design I wanted to try out with the fringe. And… I kind of wanted us to match a little better, you know? Since you’ve had the longer tights this whole time. It’s dumb, I know…”

“It’s not. That’s really sweet,” Kenny told him warmly, grip loosening as his fingers slipped smoothly under Adam’s waistband.

He reverently pulled his tights and boxers down, slowly exposing more and more skin, Adam lifting his hips when he needed to and laying back when they were all the way off. Kenny took a few moments to appreciate him, eyes roaming, gaze loving and hungry. He gently spread Adam’s legs open, kissing along the inside of his thighs and listening to Adam mewl and whimper, lips brushing so close yet so far from where he needed them to. Adam felt Kenny suck bruises into his skin, creating a short trail of hickies leading from mid-thigh to _right_ before his cock. He pawed at Kenny distractedly, and Kenny laid one last kiss before pulling back, Adam sitting up and sinking his thumbs under Kenny’s waistband this time.

“How do you want me?” Kenny asked softly as he lifted his hips up, his own tights and boxers sliding down his legs before Adam finally got them all the way off, both of them completely naked now. Adam let out a shuddery breath, eyes raking down Kenny’s body, not answering for a few moments. Sculpted muscle, smooth skin, bruises, scratches, scars. _Beautiful._

“I, um…” They’d seen each other naked a million times at this point, but Adam never failed to be speechless whenever it happened. He marveled, licking his lips in want and watching Kenny’s cock twitch in interest under his gaze, eyes shooting to his face to be met with a wink and a smirk. Cheeky bastard. _Sexy_ cheeky bastard. He rolled his eyes affectionately before pulling Kenny on top of him with a nervous not quite smile. Kenny immediately cupped his face in concern and Adam sighed. “Don’t you ever get tired of it?” Kenny looked to him in confusion.

“Of what?”

“Doing things like this?” He gestured between them and Kenny scoffed.

“What, in missionary? You like it. I don’t mind. And it’s not like we don’t do other positions. I’ve had you bent over tables and counters, on all fours. You almost fucked me through a wall taking me from behind a little while ago, remember?” Adam averted his eyes with a small grin at that, the memory of pinning Kenny to the wall and fucking him like there was no tomorrow drawing a breathy moan out of him.

_“Yeeesss. C’mere,”_ Adam whispered, tugging Kenny’s head down by his curls again. Their kisses this time were sloppy, wet, open-mouthed, patient, before Kenny attacked Adam’s sweet spot on his neck. Adam devolved into a moaning, quivering mess, trying to find the air and clarity of mind to speak.

“L-Lube,” Adam reminded him with a whine, and Kenny groaned, stopping and looking over at his suitcase.

“It’s over there.” Adam followed his gaze with a frown. He wrapped his legs firmly around Kenny’s waist, unwilling to let him go, and Kenny smirked. He could work around that.

Adam yelped as Kenny slid off the bed and onto his feet, hoisting Adam’s legs up firmer around his waist and devouring his mouth in a deep kiss full of fire and **_want._ ** Kenny walked them steadily across the room, swallowing a loud moan from Adam as he slammed him into the wall, one hand tangled in his hair while the other reached blindly towards his suitcase on the ground next to them. He pressed Adam further into the wall as he rifled around his suitcase. Aviators, clothes, headphones, game controller—

Kenny let out a breathy moan as his hand closed around what he was looking for, Adam grinding up against him at the same time, the friction sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. He pulled his hand back and wrapped both arms around Adam, stumbling back over to the bed and laying them down again, lube tossed to the side. Adam looked up at him with so much love and trust that Kenny found himself lost in his steely blue eyes for a few moments. He let out a disbelieving breath that the beautiful man below him was his lover, the man who held his heart, who, despite everything, was willing to stay by his side when he was at his worst, his lowest, his most lost.

“Adam, I…” What could he say to possibly express how he was feeling? What words could be even close to enough? “I…” Adam let out a short, quiet laugh, and Kenny fell silent as his heart melted a little more at that, at the way Adam’s face lit up, at his slightly crooked smile, his genuine happiness. And when their eyes met… Kenny could hardly breathe from all the raw emotion overflowing from them. Adam spoke when he saw, voice shaky, but not from fear.

“Thank you for loving me,” Adam told him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “For believing in me when no one else did. For not leaving through all the ups and downs. For seeing what no one else saw. For staying for the good, the bad, the in between. For trusting me. For **_choosing_ **me.” His voice broke on choosing, and Kenny pressed their foreheads together again, knowing his voice would break too if he tried to speak.

Kenny laid them on their sides, pressing their bodies right up against each other, closing his eyes. They breathed the same air, shared body heat, just focused on the way they felt in each other's arms for a few minutes. Warm, safe, loved, understood.

**_Whole_ **.

Adam nuzzled Kenny’s nose with his own, kissing along his face, and Kenny returned the favor, eventually going back to that sweet spot on Adam’s neck.

“What do you need, Adam?” Adam let out little breathy moans as Kenny continued to suck and nip at that spot, failing to keep his eyes open as they fluttered shut. He mewled as Kenny bit down a little harder, soothing the soon to be hickey with butterfly kisses.

_“Ahhh…_ Need to feel you. Need you deep inside me. Wanna see your face, look you in the eyes when you cum…” Kenny shuddered in anticipation, climbing back on top of Adam and straddling his waist, reaching for the lube.

“Fast or sl—

“Slow,” Adam answered before he could finish the question. “And maybe…” He blushed, averting his eyes and mumbling the rest of his sentence. Kenny frowned at that, hand falling back to his side.

“You’re gonna have to speak up, cowboy,” he told him gently, not trying to pressure him. Adam barely managed to hold Kenny’s gaze to respond.

“Maybe… Be gentle?” Kenny’s eyes went wide, and Adam immediately backpedaled. “I mean, I know most times I ask you to be rough with me, but…” He sighed, embarrassed at his thoughts. Kenny leaned down to steal a short, sweet kiss that had Adam chasing his lips for more. Kenny indulged in a few more kisses before pulling back again.

"But?" he asked. Adam smiled shyly.

"It's stupid, but I… I guess it just seems more… Intimate? Being able to see your face, the slowness and gentleness, the kisses and sweet nothings. All that kind of shit…" There was a short pause before Adam let out a small harsh breath when he finally looked up. The way Kenny's gaze softened at that, the warmth and love radiating from him…

"It's not stupid at all." Kenny’s voice was gentle, in awe. He laid a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of Adam's mouth, then his cheeks, then his temple. "Hearing that makes me really, really happy," Kenny told him quietly, beaming brightly. A kiss on his eyelids, his nose, down his jaw, his neck.

Adam whimpered at Kenny's gentle touches, the way his hands smoothed down his skin carefully, lovingly, as if Adam were something precious to him. Kisses along his shoulders, down his arms, all along his chest, briefly sucking Adam's nipples into his mouth and treating them to a few kitten licks before moving on. He caressed and massaged the muscle and skin underneath him, mapping out every inch of Adam, every beautiful imperfection.

Kenny moved down the bed some, felt a tear slip down his cheek as he kissed along Adam's thigh, along the inside of his knee, down to his ankle, repeating all of that on the other leg. He smiled as he kissed down Adam's cock, Adam arching up off the mattress with a pleasured cry. He finished with a lingering kiss to Adam's hole that drew a breathy moan out of him, moving back up the bed to bury his face in the crook of Adam's neck with a happy sigh.

"You know, you found me too," Kenny whispered, just loud enough for Adam to make out. "When I thought I would end up spiraling alone again, when it felt like it was me against the world. When I was going to lose hope… I thought of you. And when you came back right before Double or Nothing… I felt hope again. I didn't know why until I saw you, until we talked, and that's when I realized, realized how dumb I've been for so long, how blind I've been, how much you've had to go through all alone too." One of his hands tangled lightly in Adam's wavy hair, the other resting lightly on his cheek as he pulled back to be face to face. "Never again. I'll never let you have to go through something like that alone again."

Adam gave a quiet, emotional mewl, legs wrapping around Kenny's waist to pull them gently flush together again. He cupped Kenny's face with slightly shaking hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks as he slowly rocked his hips up. Kenny gave a breathy moan, grinding down against him in response.

"I love you," Adam told him, feeling a tear of his own escape his eye. "I love you so much, Kenny." Kenny turned his head to press a kiss to one of Adam's palms, finally picking up the lube and slicking up his fingers. Adam's hands moved to his curls as he brought his legs back down, spreading them wide as Kenny lightly circled his hole with one finger, sending little shocks of pleasure through him, quiet _ah'_ s escaping him before Kenny finally pushed it in. _"Ah! Aaahhh…"_

Kenny immediately found his prostate, gently stroking it with the tip of his finger a few times before pumping slowly in and out. He moaned as he saw the relaxed, blissed out look on Adam's face, felt the minute thrusts of his hips, heard the steadily rising delicious sounds escaping him. His other hand moved to rest lightly on Adam's hip, rubbing small circles into his skin.

_"Ah! Ke—Ngh! Kenny, ple—Ah! Please!"_ A second finger quickly joined the first, slowly stretching him open and stroking his insides. "More! M-More!" Kenny let out a harsh breath, catching Adam's half lidded gaze with a mischievous smirk before his tongue joined his fingers, lapping at Adam's hole before pushing in alongside them.

Adam screamed, head thrown back, arching high off the mattress. Kenny eagerly ate him out as his fingers continued stretching him, a third joining them as Adam became a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. Kenny's groan turned into a whine as Adam tugged slightly at his curls, Adam's moans sounding desperate and high pitched, cock hard and dripping against his chest.

"K-Kenny, I'm gonna—

Kenny pressed firmly against Adam's prostate, other hand closing tightly around the base of his cock. Adam's body jerked against Kenny's grip, desperate for release and not finding it, Adam crying out at the feeling. Kenny felt pre-cum dripping down his own cock, trying to control his breathing as he took his fingers back, sitting up again. Adam was flushed, his skin a wonderful, aroused pink, cock twitching in his grasp, gaze hazy and soft. Kenny licked _innocently_ at Adam’s tip, tongue slowly dragging over it before he briefly sucked the head into his mouth, a long, sticky trail of precum stretching from his lips as he pulled off with an audible _pop!_

_“Oh_ **_fuck_ ** _,”_ Adam whispered, closing his eyes at the sight with a gasp.

Kenny poured out more lube into the palm of his hand, warming it slightly before slicking himself up and positioning himself, catching Adam’s eyes. Adam gave him an adamant nod, and Kenny slowly pushed in, both of them groaning at the feeling. Just like the first time Adam felt full, felt like he was on cloud nine as Kenny bottomed out. Kenny let his forehead rest against Adam’s as they both adjusted, pulling back after a minute.

“Good?” Adam gave another nod, and Kenny pulled out slowly only to thrust back in **deeply** , Adam letting out a low moan. “Like this?” He gave another one, and Adam moaned louder, nodding frantically.

“T-That’s perfect, babe,” he replied, eyes finding Kenny’s, hips moving in time with his thrusts. 

There was something different about this time. It wasn’t the usual experimenting or craving each other physically. It wasn’t to commemorate a special day or a match victory. Tonight was just about affirming that they were **_one_ ** _,_ that they were still together, wouldn’t leave each other, still felt for each other. They both initiated lingering, loving kisses that took each other’s breath away, didn’t hold back the wonderful noises that they were making, were entirely vulnerable in each other’s presence. Tears were shed, sweet nothings, reassurances, names, and I love you’s spoken in soft, sweet whispers. Kenny’s hands continued to roam Adam’s body, hips keeping their pace, while Adam’s blunt nails raked slowly down his back.

_You matter to me._

_I’m never letting you go again._

_I_ **_do_ ** _love you, and I_ **_do_ ** _care about you._

_I don’t deserve you._

_No matter what happens this week, I’ll always have your back._

_You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I love you_ **_so_ ** _._ **_Damn_ ** _._ **_Much_ ** _._

_I’ve never loved anyone else that way except you._

_I can’t imagine not being with you._

_No matter what happens between us, I’ll be there when you need me._

_Didn’t I just get through saying the other week I wanna marry you one day?_

_You… Are one of the best things to ever happen to me._

_I won’t let them tear us apart._

_I choose_ **_you_ ** _, Adam._

Those moments… Those moments that kept hope afloat within them, broke through the dark haze of despair and fear in their hearts, brought them closer: all of them came flooding back. Despite all of the heartbreak and angst and hurt they’d endured… They were still here, together. Adam’s legs wrapped loosely around Kenny’s waist as Kenny nipped playfully at his bottom lip. Adam gasped, smiling and nipping back, hands trailing up Kenny’s back to tangle in his curls.

“Am I dreaming?” Adam asked, letting out a long moan at a particularly deep thrust. Kenny laughed softly at him.

“Must be one hell of a dream we’re both having,” Kenny responded happily. He cupped Adam’s face, and Adam met his gentle gaze. “This is real,” Kenny assured him. “Every bit of this is real.” He tucked a stray curl behind Adam’s ear and out of his eyes. “All of it.”

Adam let out a quiet mewl at that, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut with a moan as Kenny's cock hit _wonderfully_ against his prostate.

_"Kenny! R-Right there. That—Oh God…"_ Adam told him breathlessly. Kenny focused his thrusts on that spot for a little while, shivering and whimpering in delight at the way Adam's heels dug into his back, the way he arched beautifully up against him, the way he tugged _just_ enough at his curls to make it hurt a little, the way Adam's hips jerked in time with his thrusts, becoming less and less controlled as Adam got closer to the edge, his chest sticky with precum, cock twitching constantly between them.

_"A-Adam,"_ Kenny moaned, trying to collect himself enough to speak as a shock of pleasure shot through him, one of Adam's hands moving to toy lightly with a nipple. _"Ah! A-Ad—Ngh!"_

Adam let his thumbnail gently scratch over it, watching Kenny fall apart with a grin only to fall apart himself as Kenny adjusted his angle, going deeper than he'd ever felt before. His mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, Kenny groaning at the way Adam's back arched and how he clenched around him for a moment.

"Y-You said deep inside, didn't you?" Kenny asked, letting out little _ah_ 's and gasps with each thrust. Adam could only nod, incapable of any coherent, speakable thoughts at the moment.

Kenny barely felt his hips start to lose their steady pace, consumed in the warm tightness he was thrusting into, the desperate noises tumbling from both their lips, the lack of air as they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, the quickly building pleasure within them. Kenny pulled back, barely any space between their lips as they both panted, so close.

_"Kenny. K-Kenny…"_ Adam whimpered, lost in the sensations, of being filled, being whole and connected with the person he loved most.

"I'm right here. I've got you. _Let go,"_ Kenny told him softly.

It wasn't long before Adam clenched tightly around him, painting both of their chests a sticky white as he moaned Kenny's name, legs sliding lower to push against Kenny's thighs. He drove him in as deep as possible and held him there as Kenny came long and slow, crying out Adam's name as he tried not to collapse on top of him, burying his face in the crook of Adam's neck through the aftershocks as he whimpered at the pleasure. Adam keened at the feeling of a warm, sticky wetness spreading **_deeply_ **through him, Kenny marking and claiming him in a way only he could. They both laid there panting for a few minutes, Kenny kissing lightly at his neck as Adam’s fingers slowly combed through his curls, legs falling back to his sides, both of them letting out content hums before laughing softly with each other.

_“Holy_ **_FUCK_ ** _,”_ Adam gasped when he could think again. _“Oh my God…”_ Kenny pulled his head back to look at him, both of them blushing as their eyes met. Adam couldn’t help gently pulling Kenny’s head down for a long, dirty, deep kiss, Kenny grinning when they pulled back.

“That was…” Kenny trailed off into a soft moan.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, grinning with him. He sighed happily before glancing down between them. “Fuck, we need to shower.” Kenny scoffed overdramatically.

“You want me to move?!” Adam snickered at his almost petulant tone.

“I mean, no, but we’re kind of a mess.” Kenny buried his face back in the crook of Adam's neck with a thoughtful hum.

"But will we actually take a shower if we go shower?" he asked, trying to sound serious and failing hilariously to hold back a snicker. Adam rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I think we already know the answer to that." Kenny hummed in agreement, pressing one last lingering kiss to Adam's neck before pulling back and sitting up, Adam sitting up with him.

_"Buuut?"_ Adam shook his head fondly.

"We really do need to shower."

Kenny slid to his feet, Adam hooking his legs back around his waist as Kenny carried him into the bathroom, depositing Adam on the sink while he started the shower. Adam gasped, eyes slipping shut, getting unsteadily to his feet, legs shaky underneath him. Kenny turned back after he fixed the temperature of the water, confused.

"What?"

"Ahhh. I can feel it dripping," he told him.

Adam turned around and braced his hands on the sink, hearing a soft moan from Kenny when he felt his cum drip down his thighs. Kenny stared, transfixed, absentmindedly licking his lips. Adam looked up at the mirror to see it, to take in Kenny's dark and eager gaze. He wasn't expecting Kenny to suddenly drop to his knees on the tile floor to lick and lap at him. Kenny licked one long trail up his thigh, spreading his cheeks apart, lapping at his hole before gently thrusting his tongue inside to lick up any that was left. Adam hid his face in the porcelain as he whimpered and moaned, looking up after a few moments to see his red face, his messy hair, the well fucked look about him as breathless sounds left his mouth. Holy **_shit_ **.

"L-Let me taste," Adam stuttered out after a few attempts, and Kenny pulled back after a few more licks inside, standing up, turning Adam around and letting him devour his mouth.

Adam hummed in satisfaction at the salty taste as he backed them towards the shower, Kenny stepping under the warm spray first and Adam following, throwing the curtain closed behind him. Adam held Kenny against the shower wall, kiss turning soft and slow. They took turns gently soaping up and scrubbing each other's skin before lathering shampoo and conditioner in each other's hair. Their mewls and moans and whimpers echoed around the room as they pressed their cocks together, Adam taking them both in hand and jerking them off slowly, Kenny's hand soon joining his.

By the time they were both dried off and dressed again Adam was laying spread-eagled on the bed, in shorts and one of Kenny's merch shirts, Kenny, wearing a pair of Adam's shorts, fixing two glasses. Adam looked across the room to see a glass of chocolate milk sitting at the mini bar while Kenny was looking around at all the other different drinks.

"You in the mood for whiskey or something else?" Kenny asked. Adam thought about it for a few moments to find that he… Didn't really feel like drinking.

"How about a glass of choc?" he answered and Kenny froze in surprise before looking back at him.

"Really?" Adam nodded.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Kenny gave him a warm smile before pulling the milk out of the fridge again and filling up the second glass, plopping down on the bed next to Adam after putting it away. Adam sat up, facing Kenny and accepting the drink, smiling and blushing as their fingers brushed. They met each other's eyes.

"What are we toasting to?" Adam hummed thoughtfully at the question.

"To the One-Winged Cowboys," he finally responded. Kenny let out a quiet laugh, beaming brightly.

"Is that what people are calling us? Am I a cowboy now?" Adam briefly looked him up and down.

"Mmm… With a little bit of grit, the right outfit, and a tan I don't see why not." Kenny fake glared at him as Adam chuckled at his reaction. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Forget about the tan!"

"I'm gonna get you for that," Kenny assured him, and Adam gave him a confident raised eyebrow that had them both collapsing in a fit of laughter. They quieted down after another minute, Kenny raising his glass with a grin. "To the One-Winged Cowboys."

"To us," Adam echoed with a grin to match him.

The _clink!_ of their glasses reverberated around the room as they downed their drinks, Kenny opting to only splash his milk when his glass was fairly empty, making Adam snort and blush, embarrassed.

The next morning Adam woke up confused. That was strange. No headache, no nausea, no lingering feeling of regret? A warm hand gently squeezing his broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times as his vision focused before looking to his left, seeing Kenny smiling sleepily at him, messy bed hair and all. His heart skipped a beat as he smiled back, leaning forward for a soft kiss, and for the first of soon to be many times he knew Kenny was there to stay.

  
  


Closing A/N: You've made it to the end of the series! Thank you so, so much to everyone who's ever read any of my works, whether in this series or another. I believe I still have a few more weeks of Dynamite to write up and include earlier in the series, so be on the lookout for that at some point. But I hoped you enjoyed this one! I'm sorry it took so long to write!


End file.
